The Best Surprise a Grandmother Could Have
by Dr. Mois
Summary: When Lady Cora get sick with a stomach bug, her grandchildren Sybbie and Matt, makes a plan to help her feel better. Post season 3 A/U. Featuring Mr. Bates


**Hello, Colleagues, how are you? **

**I´m here to present you my new short story and i hope you like it.**

**The story bellow, takes place 6 yearsafter 2012 christmas special, so, its 1927.**

**As for the characters, they cuold appears a little OOC, but i tries my best to not changed the characters much. And one more thing, in this story, Sybbie´s cousin (Mary´s Son) is called, Matthew (Matt) because i dont know what name the writters will put in him.**

**So, i hope you have a nice story time and please, leave a review **

**Thanks**

**Dr. Mois**

* * *

**THE BEST SURPRISE A GRANDMOTHER COULD HAVE**

The two young residents of Downton Abbey, knew that something isn't right, that moment they arrived at the library that afternoon and spotted Grandpapa Robert, Auntie Edith, Daddy Tom and Momma Mary, whispering things between themselves and giving orders to Mrs. O'Brian, Mrs. Hughes and Mr. Carson.

''papa, where´s grandmamma Cora?'' ask 6-years old Sybil, sitting in her father´s lap

''she´s in bed, my darling, Grandmamma Cora, isn't felling well this morning and your grandpapa, tell her to stay in bed till she get well.'' Smiled Tom, giving his daughter a kiss. The thing is, that since that previous evening, Lady Cora was with a stomach bug; nothing serious to bother Dr. Clarkson, but serious enough, to keep her in bad all day.

''is she going to see papa?'' ask 5-years Matt Crawley Junior, leaving everyone stunned

''Matthew, do not you dare say something like that again, boy.'' snorted Lord Robert

''papa, please, he just a child. Don't worry, Matt, your grandmamma, will be fine by the dinner, you will see.'' Mary smiles, ruffling her son´s hear

''papa, now me and Matt can go to play?'' ask Sybbie

''of course, darling, go play.'' Answered Tom and the two children run upstairs, toward the play-room.

For a few hours, the kids were in the playroom, quiet ones under surveillance nurse Aghata when suddenly Sybbie had an idea.

'' Matt, how about we go get something to grandmamma feels better?'' She suggested

'' but we do not know what to do.'' replied the boy.

''we will ask Mr. Bates what to do, now we fast before Mrs. Agatha back.'' Sybil whispered, holding her cousin´s hand and pulling him out of the room.

''good afternoon, Mss Sybil, Mr. Crawley.'' He whispered calmly

''hello, Mr. Bates, can we ask your help, our grandmamma is sick and…'' Sybil was about to say, when Bates interrupt her

''you two can help her fell better? I see, come here, I hear Mr. Carson saying that she has a stomach bug, so we have to prepare something she could eat.'' Said Mr. Bates, leading the children up to the kitchen.

''Mr. Bates, for Heaven´s sake, how you allow two children down here, is dangerous.' Exclaimed Mrs. Patmore quite angry

''I know that, Mrs. Patmore and that is why I came with them to make sure nothing will happen. Now our ladyship is a little sick and her grandchildren want to do something to make her feel better, you can help us?''

''right, I will prepare some tea and a few toasts, but if Mr. Carson…''

''I deal with Mr. Carson later, now we better hurry.'' Advices Mr. Bates

Ready little snack, Mr. Bates helped the two children to carry the tray up to the bedrooms wing, till Lady Cora´s room , when much to their displeasure, Mrs. O'Brian appeared at the top of the stairs, with a disapproving look

'' Where you think that go with this tray?'' she growled

'' deliver the bogeyman, now get out of my face before I spill it all over you.'' Bates spondee, making Matt and Sybbie laugh. The truth was, that both Matt, as Sybbie were afraid of Ms. O'Brian and loved when Mr. Bates, joked about her

''now, Miss Sybil, can you carry this tray up to Lady Cora´s bed? I not allowed entering in our ladyship ´s room, so I going then, I'll just open the door for y'all go.'' He said giving the tray, on the girl's hands, when they arrived at the room´s door

''okay, thank you, Mr. Bates, I can manage from now on.'' Answered Sybbie

''milady? It's Mr. Bates, can I open the door?'' he knocked before opening

''Sorry Bates, your lordship is not here, I'm not dressed properly.'' She awnsered

''sorry, milady, but you have visitors, at least, can I open the door to then?''

''very well, but don't you dare came in here.'' Cora exclaimed, and then Bates open the door slowly to Bybbie and Matt could pass and close the door next, without looking inside the room.

Once Sybbie and Matt entered the room, Lady Cora´s heart, filled with joy, seeing her two greatest treasures, smiling at her.

'' we learned that you were in bed, grandmamma, then ask for Mr. Bates´s help to prepare something for you.'' said Sybbie, placing the tray on top of the bed.

''we did something wrong, Grandmamma? Will grandpapa be mad at us?'' asked Matt worried

''oh, my darlings, you two have done nothing wrong, don't worry, if your grandfather said something, I will let him sleep in the dressing room.'' She smiles and hugs her grandchildren

'' you are already feeling better Grandma?'' Sybbie asked, upon seeing the woman get of the bed.

''of course, Sybbie, thank you. Thanks you two, to get worried about me. Now, let's drink this tea, before its gets cold.''

The rest of that afternoon, Cora, and Matt Sybbie, passed cheerfully, taking tea, chatting and making plans for the next day.

That definitely was the best surprise that a grandmother could have

**THE END**

* * *

**This is the end, i hope you enjoyed the story.**

**See you in the next project and don´t forget the review**

**Thanks**

**Dr. Mois**


End file.
